Stranded
by Miss BBD
Summary: What happens when Li & Sakura are stranded on a deserted island with little hope of rescue? Can they survive with just the cards and their wits? What does everyone back home think? Will they get off alive?
1. Prologue

**************************************************************************************Disclaimer: I don't own these characters & I'm certainly not making any money off this, so please don't sue me.

****

Stranded: Prologue

What happens when Li and Sakura are stranded on a deserted island with little hope of rescue? Can they survive with just the cards and their wits? What does everyone back home think? Will they get off alive?

__

In a dark office building on a rainy night~

A pair of black eyes scanned a sheet of paper quickly. He flipped to a picture of a group of teenagers. In red permanent ink, the pretty golden-haired girl and sultry looking boy in the middle have been circled. 

"That's them…a couple of kids is who you want me to go after?"

The figure hidden in the shadows behind the desk looked up sharply. 

"Do not underestimate them…they have…skills."

The fat and greasy man with the jet eyes snorted and rubbed his thick palms together. _This will be even easier than I thought. _

The shadowy figure spoke again this time with warning in his voice.

"Don't come back without the cards…they are worth more than your life."

"Yeah, don't worry. Dinkman always gets his mark."

"See to it."

As Dinkman left the office, the shadow turned to look out the window. _Soon…soon they will be mine. And sweet little Card Mistress and her protector will be gone forever!_

Hi, I know this part is kinda short & I'm sorry…the next will be longer, I promise! My excuse is that I had the SAT today. Please R&R but be kind, this is my first fic! I should have the next part up soon so stick with me people! Luv ya!


	2. Chapter 1

**************************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters & I'm certainly not making any money off this, so please don't sue me.

****

Stranded: Part 1

What happens when Li and Sakura are stranded on a deserted island with little hope of rescue? Can they survive with just the cards and their wits? What does everyone back home think? Will they get off alive?

_Applebay Central High School~_

There was a sense of excitement in the air in the halls of Applebay Central High. Spring Break was only a week away. It was time for making plans and packing suitcases. Amid all this excitement, a bummed-looking 17-year-old walked listlessly down the hall. Her emerald eyes had a distant look set against her creamy white skin. Her full pink lips pouted as she sighed. Her medium -length golden brown hair shimmered as it brushed her shoulders. 

She got several glances tossed her way by various members of the male population as she walked, but she paid them no notice. She scuffed into Mrs. Scranton's Senior English class and plopped down into her seat in the back. 

Little did she know that all this time, a large pair of soulful amber eyes had been tracking her movements…curious.

"What's the matter Sakura?"

"Huh?" she blinked, "Oh, hi Li."

He frowned, "Why so glum?"

****

Sigh. "My life is so boring! I don't have anything to do for Spring Break and Madison's sick and there haven't been any new Clow Cards to catch and I'm actually starting to consider cleaning my room!!!!" she wailed, plopping her head down on the desk.

"Geez, sorry I asked." Li thought for a moment, "Hey, Sakura. Why don't you come with me for Spring Break?"

She looked up in interest. "What are you doing?"

"I'm flying to Hong Kong to spend the week with Mom and Meilin at the beach…I could use someone to save me from my cousin's attention." Li shuddered at the thought of Meilin hanging all over him at the beach.

"Well…sure. Why not? That is, if it's okay with my dad." Sakura perked up. "Too bad Madison can't come…she's got the flu."

"Yeah, too bad."

Sakura smiled. "Hey, now I can wear my new bathing suit!"

Li blushed as he had a sudden mental picture of a certain brunette in a bathing suit on the shore of Hong Kong. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

__

Later that day~

"Hi is Li there, this is Sakura."

"Hullo?"

"Li?"

"Oh, hi Sakura."

"My dad said yes, I can go!"

"Good. You'd better pack light though, it looks as though we're going to have to fly in a small charter plane. All the flights are sold out because it's Spring Break."

"Is it safe?"

"Yeah, sure. The guy on the phone, something Dinkman, said he flies to Hong Kong all the time, no problem."

"Okay, I trust you Li."

"Uh…thanks. Look, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay. Bye Li."

"Bye Sakura."

Up next, they get on the flight, but something goes wrong. Will they even make it to Hong Kong? Ooohhh. Hehee. Anyways, please R&R. I even appreciate flames. Just so I know you notice me. Thanks a bunch! Next part should be up soon.


	3. Chapter 2

**************************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters & I'm certainly not making any money off this, so please don't sue me.

****

Stranded: Part 2

What happens when Li and Sakura are stranded on a deserted island with little hope of rescue? Can they survive with just the cards and their wits? What does everyone back home think? Will they get off alive?

**BEEP**

__

Ugh! What is that horrible noise?

****

BEEP

Sakura rolled over and cracked an eyelid open. _Awe man, I have to get up now._ Gathering her will, Sakura dragged herself out from underneath the warm softness of her fluffy sheets. 

Suddenly, she remembered why she was getting up so early on a Saturday. The trip! Now fully awake, she got cleaned up and dressed in khaki shorts and a loose light blue button up shirt. She made sure she had everything in her bookbag for the trip and slipped the Clow Key around her neck.

"I probably won't need it…but you never know."

"You have a good time kiddo. And don't turn your back on that guy," grumbled Kero, Sakura's friend and guardian.

"You worry too much Kero. Goodbye." She kissed him on the top of his head and he grinned.

Sakura ran downstairs as she pulled her shiny hair into a loose ponytail. Tori was down in the kitchen with her dad and was still complaining about her going. 

"Dad, I don't want her alone with that brat!"

Mr. Avalon looked sternly at Tori, "He's proved himself trustworthy. You know he only wants to protect Sakura."

Blushing slightly, Sakura cleared her throat.

"I'm gonna go now guys. I have to stop by Madison's place to say goodbye before I leave."

__

Madison's House~

****

Cough "Wow Sakura, I hope you have a good time. And you better not do anything I'd want to tape or I'll never forgive you," joked a weak Madison.

"Hey, you know me. Nothing exciting ever happens to me."

Madison rolled her eyes at this.

"I really wish you could go Madison…it won't be the same without you."

"Nah, you'll have a good time with Li anyway." **Wink**

Sakura sweatdropped. "I don't know what you're insinuating, Madison."

"Sure you don't…" she smiled with a knowing look. "You are going to wear that new bathing suit I made you, right?"

"I was planning on it…it's so pretty, Madison," Sakura gushed.

__

Just wait until he sees you in that, girl. Madison thought to her self with a grin.

"I'd better go now if I want to be on time. I'll miss you."

"Have a good time Sakura…and stay safe!"

"No worries, Madison."

__

The Airstrip~

Dinkman looked out the window of the pilot's office. Everything was working out according to plan. Now all he had to do was swipe these cards his boss was so hot on and take care of the little lovebirds. The brunette was actually kinda cute…maybe he'd delay that part a little while. Looking at the prostrate form of the real pilot on the floor he sniggered. _Time to play my part._

They were flying high over the sparkling water. Li and Sakura were crammed in the tight passenger area in the rear of the tiny plane. Sakura had on a pair of cat's-eye sunglasses and was staring peacefully out the window. Li was trying hard not to concentrate on how close he was sitting to Sakura. Luckily his own eyes were hidden behind a pair of dark shades. The plane was so cramped though, that his bag was sitting at his feet and he couldn't get the strap untangled from his legs. Sakura's bag was sitting on her lap. Up ahead, their corpulent pilot steered the plane steadily. 

Li squinted even though he was wearing sunglasses. The darn sun was so bright shining right in his eyes. And that's when it hit him. _Wait a second…it's morning and we're heading West, so the sun should be behind us! We're going the wrong way!_

"Dinkman! What's going on here?!?"

"Hah! Sure took you long enough to catch on kid!" Dinkman pulled out a gun and trained it on Li. Sakura gasped when she saw what was happening.

"Who are you?" she shouted.

"Just a mercenary my pet…and you," looking at Li, "are just a memory."

Suddenly the door behind Li opened and he flew out into the air with his bag trapping his legs as heavy wind filled the cabin.

"LI!!!" cried Sakura.

"Now my pet, you need to give me your Clow Cards, or whatever they're called," Dinkman growled.

Sakura gasped. _My cards!_

"Never, you scum!" She threw her bag on her back and flicked out her leg to hit Dinkman square in the jaw. Then, saying a prayer, she jumped out into the sky after Li.

Li had a head start on her so she knew she would have to catch up if she wanted to save him. Pointing her body downward with her arms at her sides, she created a streamline effect and fell faster. She soon saw him getting closer to the watery depths below. She quickly called on her wand and pulled out a card. Li managed to grab onto Sakura's slim waist just as she called upon the card.

"Fly Card, Release and Dispel. FLY!"

Slowly, their descent halted and they both clung to Sakura's wand.

"Are you okay?" they called to each other at the same time.

Suddenly Sakura nodded in front of where they were floating. 

"Look, Li. An island!"

Sure enough a good-sized tropical island was about a mile in front of them through the clouds.

"What about Dinkman?" Li asked.

As if in answer to his query, a loud explosion rocked them in midair. Off in the distance, a column of water and fire was rising high into the air.

"Never mind," Li muttered.

"I guess we don't have any choice but to set down on the island," Sakura concluded. Her arms were starting to hurt from the strain of holding onto the wand like this. 

"Let's go," Li concurred. _Now all we have to do is figure out some way to get home. _He sighed. _Why do I have the feeling that this is far from over?_

The Card Captors hung on as they quickly floated towards the sparkling island that held who knows what kind of adventure and danger.

Well, what did ya think? I finally put in a long chapter. I would like to thank everyone who has been sending me reviews so far. They're very encouraging. Please continue to R&R…it's good for my self-esteem. ; P Now that they're on the island, the good stuff is really coming. I'll hopefully get it up tomorrow…but we'll see. Thanks a lot and lots of love!


	4. Chapter 3

**************************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters & I'm certainly not making any money off this, so please don't sue me.

****

Stranded: Part 3

What happens when Li and Sakura are stranded on a deserted island with little hope of rescue? Can they survive with just the cards and their wits? What does everyone back home think? Will they get off alive?

The tropical heat flowed from the island in blurring waves. It was oppressively hot and there was very little wind. As the Card Captors neared the island, they could start to make out details. The island was roughly circular and a couple of miles in diameter. A pink granite mountain peeked out of the trees and there was lush foliage coating most of it with a blindingly white beach. 

When the toes of her tennis shoes finally touched the glittering sand, Sakura collapsed onto the beach, rubbing her arms. Li stood alert and scanned the scenery for any immediate danger. Sighing and brushing the sand off of her clothes, Sakura stood and looked around as well. 

__

That was just great. Thought Li. _I'm supposed to be protecting her and she has to save my butt. _

Li glanced over at Sakura and noticed that her creamy white skin was already taking on a pinkish hue. Worried that she might suffer from exposure he grabbed onto her arm.

"Come on Sakura, let's go sit in the shade."

Li looked solemnly at the distant horizon. "Well, the way I see it, we could be in trouble."

"Why is that, Li? Aren't they going to send a search crew to find us?" Sakura looked worried.

Li ran a hand through his tousled hair. "Well they might, but they'll be looking in the wrong spot. You see, I figured out something was wrong when I realized we were going the opposite direction we should have. By now, we're probably closer to the Philippines than Hong Kong. And we're too far away from anything to use the cards."

"What are we going to do?" Sakura whispered in fear.

"Well, first of all we need to find a source of food and water. Then we need some shelter. Then we should start some kind of signal fire for passing planes and ships. We need to look at our resources. What do we have?"

Sakura looked in her bag. "Well, I have the cards and my wand…that should help some. I also have my clothes and the stuff I brought for the trip."

"Right, and I have my clothes and my sword. Shoot, I didn't bring the Lasen board."

Sakura suddenly smiled with newfound confidence. "Well, I'm not worried. If anyone can find us it's Kero. He's the guardian beast and he can sense the cards. All we have to do is wait and I guarantee he'll come for us."

"Yeah, you're probably right Sakura." Li smiled weakly. _Now all I have to do is keep you safe until then._

They began their exploration of the island. Li walked ahead, cutting a path with his sword. 

"I think I hear water up ahead, Sakura," he called back over his shoulder.

No answer.

"Sakura?" he turned around, but she was no where in sight.

"Over here!" came the call from his left.

She was grinning from ear to ear. "Look what I found!" 

She was standing in a small clearing in the jungle and jumping to try and reach a large bunch of ripe bananas. Li shook his head in amusement.

"Let me help you."

Li knelt down and Sakura sat herself on his shoulders. She grabbed onto his hair for balance as she wobbled when he stood. 

"Ow, Sakura, my hair!"

"Whoops, sorry!"

Reaching up, Sakura grabbed onto a bunch of bananas and pulled. "Unh! They won't come off!"

"Pull harder."

Frowning with determination, she pulled with all her might. 

****

SNAP

"Aahhh!"

"Oooff!"

****

Groan _ What happened? _ wondered Li. Something heavy was lying on top of him. Opening his eyes, he saw a blue shirt and a mass of green and yellow. Sakura was lying crossways across his stomach with the entire bunch of bananas on top of her.

"Get off me, Sakura."

"I can't!"

"Look, we'll both push at the same time, okay."

"Fine."

"1…2…3!"

Rubbing her back in pain, Sakura quickly reached down and grabbed a banana. _Ugh, I'm starving!_

Li rolled his eyes and plucked off a banana for himself.

"Come on Sakura, I think I heard water this way."

As Li parted the thick greenery in front of him a genuine smile appeared on his face. 

"What is it L---wow!"

Before them, a beautiful waterfall spilled crystal drops from mossy rocks down into the peaceful pool below. A small stream trickled off to the right. The trees had created an incredible sort of wall around the pool as if protecting it. Bright and fragrant tropical flowers were scattered everywhere and birds sang in the trees. Beams of sunlight shone through the canopy and reflected the mist from the waterfall.

"Oh it's so beautiful," breathed Sakura.

Li dropped to a knee and dipped his finger in the water. He tasted it and sighed with relief. "It's fresh water."

Sakura kneeled down and cupped a handful of the cool water. It tasted so sweet that she couldn't help drinking some more. 

"Don't drink too much," Li warned, "you don't want to get sick."

"Oh, it's so good!"

"Come on, Sakura. We should head back to the beach now."

Li cut down some branches with his sword and they began to build a small shelter on the beach, near the tree line. The shelter was nothing more than what basically amounted to a tent made of leaves. It had two walls and a roof and was just wide and long enough to shade to sleeping people. 

"When it rains, we can hang up the towels we have like curtains," Li concluded.

"Man, I'm sooooo tired. And hot," complained Sakura.

"Why don't you go for a swim while I finish up here?"

"Okay!" Sakura perked up at the idea. She rooted around in her bag and then skipped into the forest to change.

Li sat down in the shade for a moment to rest. He was now wearing just his khaki pants with the legs rolled up to mid-calf, having long since abandoned shoes and shirt to the heat. He squinted into the sun. _Too bad I lost my sunglasses in the fall._ He took a sip of water from the coconut shell he had hollowed out and nearly choked when he saw her step out onto the beach. She was wearing the latest bathing suit Madison had made her and she looked gorgeous. It was a green bikini that flattered her figure immensely. The shimmering fabric had flowers and leaves stitched onto it in silver thread. The effect was that she sparkled. 

Smiling, Sakura turned and waved to Li before running into the ocean. She splashed among the surf until she was cooled down. The she turned and looked at Li. He was sitting in the shade watching her. The breeze blew his chestnut hair around and sand pelted his muscular chest. _I wish he would come cool off too…he looks hot…in more ways than one--doh! Stop it girl! Hmmm…I have an idea._ (evil grin)

__

Gosh, she's beautiful Li sighed _Ah! Stop thinking like that man…you're here to protect her, not fawn all over her._ Suddenly Sakura cried out and fell onto the sand gripping her ankle. Li was up in a flash and running to her side. 

"Sakura! Are you okay?"

"Ow, my ankle, I think it's twisted."

"Here, let me look." Li knelt down when suddenly Sakura grabbed his arm and tossed him in the water.

Li surfaced to the sound of hysterical giggling. His amber eyes glared at her from underneath the wet hair hanging in his eyes.

"You think that's funny do you?"

"Hahaha! Yes I do!" she laughed.

"Let's see how funny you think this is!" Li grabbed Sakura and tossed her out into the waves.

Sputtering as she came up, Sakura stood. "Okay, mister…this is WAR!"

After the splash war was settled with a truce, it was starting to get dark so Li swam out to spear some fish for them to eat. Sakura lit a small fire using her card. After supper, they sat in front of the crackling fire.

"It's getting cold." Sakura commented, now wearing her button up shirt over her bikini.

"Hopefully it won't get much colder that this." Li was wearing his khaki pants still, but now had a long sleeve tee shirt on.

Sakura stifled a yawn. "I think I'm going to turn in now, Li."

"Goodnight Sakura."

She walked back to the shelter and lay down on the towels that were spread on the floor to cover the sand. _Any time now, Kero will bring the cavalry to rescue us. In the meantime I'm going to have a little fun._

With the glow of the fire reflecting on his face, Li looked out at the darkened sky. _I don't know why, but something just doesn't feel right…like something bad is coming._ _I don't know what it is, but I have to protect Sakura. _Li turned to glance at the sleeping form in the shelter behind him. _She's all that matters._

High above the fire's glow on the beach up on the mountain's peak, a shadow looked down. _Yes…sleep my little card captors. For, your doom is coming and the cards will be mine!_

Ooh. Creepy, huh? I'm making an effort to have longer chapters. Next one will hopefully be out either today or on Election Day…any time I get some spare time to write. Please R&R and keep reading. In the next part we flashback home to see how everyone is dealing with the loss of Li and Sakura. Stay tuned! 


	5. Chapter 4

**************************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters & I'm certainly not making any money off this, so please don't sue me.

****

Stranded: Part 4

What happens when Li and Sakura are stranded on a deserted island with little hope of rescue? Can they survive with just the cards and their wits? What does everyone back home think? Will they get off alive?

In a cute white house on a peaceful street, two men sit silently at a kitchen table. There seems to be something unsaid in the air and neither can bear to look the other in the eye. Silently, the younger one stands up and makes his way up the stairs to a quiet bedroom. His steps drag on the carpet and his shoulders are hunched. His hand rests on the cool metal of the doorknob for a moment before he turns it. Tori walked into Sakura's now empty room and fought back tears.

__

Why? She was so young and innocent. She didn't deserve such a fate. I never even got to tell her how much she meant to me. Just like mom…

A shrine of sorts had been set up near the window. In the center sat a picture of Sakura smiling, her green eyes sparkling. All around it were mountains of cards and flowers that people had sent the family in sympathy. Tori walked over to her bed and sat gently, careful not to disturb anything. Resting in front of her pillow was that stupid stuffed animal she always had. Seeing it, Tori felt a fresh burst of pain and struggled to regain his composure.

Picking up the doll, he noticed that its face was wet as if it had been crying. It almost seemed as if even Sakura's stuffed animals were sorry for her loss. Tori clutched the doll to his chest and released the wrenching sobs he could hold in no longer. 

__

Why!?!

Little did he know that the doll he hugged so tightly felt the same pain and cried with him.

A big screen TV was playing footage of a scene that was all too familiar to the black-haired girl watching it. On the screen, Sakura was grinning with glee at having just captured a card. She looked right into the camera and said, _"Did you get that, Madison?"_

Madison sighed and dabbed the corner of her eyes with a tissue. "I know you two are alive, Sakura, I just know it!"

There was a knock on the door. Madison opened it to reveal a bleary-eyed Tori.

"Tori. How are you."

He gave her a skeptical look that practically screamed _How do you think I am kid!_

"She's alive Tori."

"I wish you were right, kid. Look, I came by because I wanted to give you this. Sa--she would have wanted you to have it." His hand shot out and he shoved Kero at her.

"I--thank you Tori."

"Yeah, no problem." He looked ready to cry again. "See you later, kid."

"Bye."

As soon as she closed the door, Kero let out his breath and sighed.

"Kero, I'm so glad to see you!" 

"Yeah, whatever."

"Kero, she's alive. You have to know that."

Kero looked up with watery eyes. "I'd like to believe that too, but--"

"Kero, you have to believe it. They never found the plane. Don't think, just feel. Now close you eyes and concentrate and you tell me if Sakura's dead."

Kero closed his eyes and drew from the magic within him. He stretched his consciousness as far as he could reach, looking for his friend. Then suddenly, he felt a little tingle. Like a bell ringing in the distance that he could almost hear. Then it grew slightly louder. If sounds could be said to have a color, then this sound was definitely pink. His eyes flew open.

"She's alive!"

Madison grinned with joy and scooped Kero into her arms. "See, I told you!"

"But how are we going to find her. She's too far away for me to pinpoint. The only thing I thing that could find her that far away would be the--of course the Lasen board!"

"Would Li have left that behind?"

"There's only one way to find out."

Li's room was dark and a little cold from the breeze drifting in the window. 

"Why are we breaking in again, Kero?"

****

Sigh "Because his guardian went to Hong Kong to comfort his mother and nobody else is here."

"It still feels wrong."

"Do you want to find them or not?"

"Fine."

They rooted around through drawers and Kero searched under the bed.

"Interesting," Madison commented.

Kero's head peeped out from underneath the mattress. "Did you find it?"

"No, but I found a framed picture of Sakura hidden in his sock drawer!"

Kero rolled his eyes. "Oh brother!"

"Wait, here it is!" Madison triumphantly pulled the Lasen board out of a drawer.

"Great! Now all we have to do is use it to find them…hmm. How are we going to get there?"

"We're going to need some help. And I think I know someone who is dying to have Sakura back."

There was a warm breeze that ruffled Tori's hair as he sat on a bench in the blooming park. He looked at the girl in front of him.

"What exactly do you need squirt."

Madison readied herself and started on the dialogue she had planned. "Tori, would you do anything to have Sakura back?"

"That's not funny kid!" Tori looked at her angrily.

"I'm being serious." The tone of her voice was unmistakably truthful.

"Yes, of course I would."

"I know that Sakura is alive and I can find her, but I need your help. I'm asking you to trust me and the means that lead us to her."

"What are you saying."

"I'm saying that I need your help to get there, but first I must explain a secret of your sister's that you must promise never to tell."

"Fine."

"Good, I'll explain on the way."

"Where are we going?"

"To rent a plane."

"For what?"

"We're going on a trip."

Madison stood on the shoreline. "First thing we need is a general direction. Kero, you'll have to operate the board."

A slightly shaken looking Tori stood at her side. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off Kero who hovered over Madison's shoulder. 

"I'm having a hard time coping with all this, squirt." _I knew there was something screwy about that stuffed animal._

"I know Tori, but you'll come to understand."

Kero placed his tiny paw on the board and began to mutter.

"Force, know my plight, RELEASE THE LIGHT!"

Suddenly a beam shot out and pointed to the SouthEast. 

"Ahah!" Madison cried. "Now we have a start to finding Li and Sakura."

"Yeah," breathed a tired Kero, "let's just hope they make it until then."

Phew, my fingers are getting tired from putting out all this writing so quickly. Probably not quickly enough though. I try to write fast because I feel guilty for keeping people in suspense. **Blush** Anyway, next chapter we go back to the island and something wicked this way comes for Li and Sakura. Please R&R! Luv ya!


	6. Chapter 5

**************************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters & I'm certainly not making any money off this, so please don't sue me.

****

Stranded: Part 5

What happens when Li and Sakura are stranded on a deserted island with little hope of rescue? Can they survive with just the cards and their wits? What does everyone back home think? Will they get off alive?

A wet chill hung in the pre-dawn air. It hovered over the ground and floated as a mist in the mountains. The sun was lazily considering whether it felt like rising or not. Li lay half-asleep on his soft towel, shaded by drying palm leaves. He kept his eyes closed, but breathed in the moist, cool air that contained just a hint of sweetness like a flower. He could sense the cold, but strangely enough, he didn't feel cold. That's when something moved against his chest. His eyes flew open and encountered a pile of silky brown tresses. 

__

Sakura? Indeed, she was snuggled up against his chest with her head resting near his shoulder. _She must have gotten cold last night and rolled over here for warmth. _Li looked down at her peaceful face and smiled. _Like an angel_. He brushed a strand of hair away from her face. Li draped his arm over Sakura's back and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of being close to her. Before he knew it he had drifted back to sleep, hugging Sakura to his chest.

Finally warm, Sakura smiled in her sleep. She nestled her head closer to her pillow. _Pillow…hmm…I don't remember my pillow breathing._ She cracked an eye open and gasped when she realized that she was cuddled in Li's arms. _I must have snuggled up to him for warmth last night…how embarrassing!_ Then she noticed that his arm was around her and blushed with delight. Her eyes drank in the sight of his handsome, pouty face as he slowly breathed in and out. Sakura felt her own breath mimicking his as the breathed in and out together, as one. _Oh, if only I could stay like this forever._ Sakura thought dreamily._ No, I have to move before Li wakes up and realizes what I did._

Gently, Sakura sat up and scooted away. Li, feeling the sudden loss of warmth and comfort, stirred awake.

****

Yawn "Good morning, Sakura."

"Morning, Li." _Phew_ she thought. _He didn't notice._

The sun finally peeked up from the horizon and the sky became a vibrant orange. Walking out into the crisp morning air, Li stretched and began to warm up his muscles. 

"I'm going to go for a run, Sakura." He needed some time alone to think.

"Alright, I'm going to go wash up."

She watched his form retreating down the beach along the edge of the surf before heading into the jungle towards the waterfall.

High atop the sparkling mountain in a dark shadow, a face grinned malevolently. "Let the fun begin," it growled.

Sakura had finished washing long ago and decided to go for a walk along the trail, up towards the mountain. She now wore a white cotton tank top with worn blue jean shorts and her hair was still somewhat damp. _It's so beautiful here, like nothing could ever go wrong._ But there was a nagging feeling pulling on the edges of her thoughts, it was a feeling that she couldn't quite place. It almost felt like something bad was going to happen…but what could possibly happen to them on a deserted island…that was just silly. That's when Sakura noticed that the jungle was silent. She stopped and strained to hear the sounds she knew should be there. Silence. No birds chirping, no wind blowing, no sounds at all. Then, faintly in the distance she heard a sound. It was a buzzing noise like a lawnmower. She squinted her eyes looking for the sound that's when she saw the bulging black mass, like an angry living stain heading straight for her. Bugs. And entire swarm of stinging, biting, buzzing bugs blackening the air before her. {Ooh, alliteration…go me! Hehe, sorry} Sakura's instincts took over as she did the same thing any girl would have done in her situation. She screamed and ran like heck. Her piercing scream filled the air and cut through the buzzing that now filled it. 

Half a mile away on the beach, Li stopped short, falling to a knee. _Sakura's in trouble!_ He began to run full speed in the direction of the scream. _Grrr, I don't have a choice. I have to make it in time. _ Without thinking he used the time card, hoping that he could hold onto it long enough to reach her. He tripped and fell to his knees again, weak from having used the card. Closing his eyes, he reached out to feel where Sakura's aura was. Finally he found it shining bright in the trees, not too far ahead. _Got to hurry…can't keep time still much longer…_

He finally found her a few feet from the waterfall, with a terrified look on her face and surrounded by an enormous swarm of bugs. _Oh, Sakura, what did you get yourself into this time._ Touching her he released her from her frozen state.

"Li!" She hugged him in relief. 

Embarrassed, Li patted her on the back. "Look Sakura we have about 10 seconds until time unfreezes and I can't run anymore."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, JUMP!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, time started again and they jumped simultaneously into the pool. The bugs flew down to hover over the water for a minute, but then finally flew away, seeming to have lost whatever it was that possessed them.

Gasping for breath, the two surfaced and looked around.

"They're gone," murmured a stunned Sakura.

"Yeah, just like that." Li was scowling. "Something felt wrong about that…like some dark force at work."

Sakura nodded solemnly. "Thank you again for saving me Li."

"Yeah, well, that's what I'm here for," Li replied without realizing what he said until it was already out.

Sakura looked surprised, "You mean that?"

Li tried to think of a way to cover for himself, but then just sighed. "Yes, of course. I'd never let anything happen to you Sakura."

Sakura grinned happily and then took Li by total surprise when she kissed him quickly on the cheek and then stared to wade out.

Wringing out her hair, she smiled as she walked back towards the beach to dry off. Li continued to stand in the water, rooted to the spot with his hand touching his cheek. Then a slight smile broke on to his face. 

__

I'd fight a million swarms of bugs if she did that every time I saved her.

On the peak, someone else was smiling, but not for the same reason. 

"Everything is working perfectly according to plan. Now he has weakened himself by using the Time Card. The next step should be all too easy."

Uh oh! Trouble ahead for Li and Sakura? Who could this dark person be? What is he going to do to our heroes? Will their friends get there in time to help? Will Li ever get a clue that Sakura likes him? Stay tuned to find out. Please R&R. 

Luv ya,

Miss BBD

p.s.~ check out my bio to see what the BBD stand for ;)


	7. Chapter 6

**************************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters & I'm certainly not making any money off this, so please don't sue me.

****

Stranded: Part 6

What happens when Li and Sakura are stranded on a deserted island with little hope of rescue? Can they survive with just the cards and their wits? What does everyone back home think? Will they get off alive?

Author's Note: Here it is folks, are you ready (I know I sure am!), the grand finale! I finally will finish this fic. **Phew**. Thanks to everyone who's hung with me, so now, on with the show!!!

As the choppy waters of the ocean reflect the afternoon sun's rays, a small seaplane flies high above. It's destination is unknown even to the pilot. A beam of light is their only guide. 

Madison anxiously stared out the window, holding the Kero in stuffed animal form and the Lasen board as Tori sat mesmerized by the mini TV-VCR combo in his lap. The tiny screen was showing him the most amazing thing he had ever seen. His little sister. More correctly, the incredible things his sister could do. _Who knew the little squirt had it in her?_

"Where's the next tape, Madison?"

"Could you stop worrying about video tapes at a time like this and oh my gosh…I sound like Sakura."

The nervous-looking pilot glanced back at them. "How much further, miss?"

"As far as it takes…as far as it takes."

Sakura sat, huddled and drenched, under a tree. All day and night it had been raining hail the size of marbles. Then there was the fact that she was having that bad feeling again. And there was also the fact that Li was still gone getting their stuff. She shivered and wrapped her damp shirt more tightly around herself. _Why hasn't he come back?_ Finally, Li walked under the branches.

"Where have you bmph--" Sakura began to yell when his hand shot over her mouth.

"Shhh. Do you sense it?" he whispered. 

"Mmphh!"

"Oh, sorry." He removed his hand from her mouth.

She looked at the scowling concentration on his face as his eyes watched their surroundings alertly. "You mean that creepy feeling at the back of my neck?"

"Yeah, like something bad is going to happen." He grabbed her hand. "Come on, we've got to find where it is."

"Do we have to?" Sakura mumbled as he dragged her into the rain. 

Everyone on the seaplane, including the pilot (uh, oh) was half-asleep, except for Madison. _I'm coming Sakura. We're almost there, I can feel it._ Suddenly, there was a break in the clouds and an island appeared a mile ahead, and the beam was pointing right at it.

"We found them!" Madison screamed, jolting everyone on the plane awake. 

Li ran, with branches slapping him with wet sprays, still gripping Sakura's hand and pulling her along. He could sense the evil ahead, closer…closer. _If only I was at full strength._ Suddenly, they broke into a clearing and his internal evil alarm went off. Behind him, Sakura gasped.

On the other side of the clearing, stood a tall and shadowy figure. The rain had stopped, and there was silence. Perfect silence as foe glared at foe. It was Sakura who first had the courage to speak. 

"Wh-who are you?"

The figure laughed evilly. "I am that feeling that makes your hair stand up on your neck. I am what churns your stomach in discomfort. I am the darkness in the forest. And I am here to take your power."

"You didn't answer the lady's question," called a familiar voice from the right. At the edge of the clearing, Madison, Tori, and Kero, who had just spoken, had appeared.

"Guys! What are you doing here?!?" exclaimed Sakura.

"Time for that later," Li murmured in her ear.

"Why did you use Dinkman?"

"That fool? He was a pawn I used to get you here. I knew it would be difficult to beat you in your own environment."

Kero flew to Sakura's side and she gave him a quick hug. 

"Who is this, Kero?"

"It's a card, Sakura."

"A card? What kind of card wants to take the rest of the cards?"

"I dunno Sakura, you'll have to figure it out and weaken him."

Suddenly, Tori yelled, "Sakura, look out!"

Without thinking, she ducked as Li's sword blade sliced the air above her.

"Li! What are you doing?"

That' s when she noticed that his eyes had become all white and he didn't seem to be in control of his actions.

Sakura glared at the shadow. "You're doing this!"

"Very good, little girl. Now, fight for your life."

Li was on the move to attack again.

"Li, don't do this. I don't want to hurt you."

He swung again, as she deftly dodged out of the way. She was very nimble, but she couldn't keep this up for long. She had to think. The card had taken over Li's body, sent that swarm of bugs after her, and probably even made it hail. It also wanted her cards. _Why would it want the cards? For power! But no, I already have a power card. Wait, if I combine what it wants with what it can do that makes it the…_

"CONTROL CARD!"

Kero nodded. "That's it Sakura. Now, you have to weaken it. I think you can do that by taking away it's control over something."

"Like Li?"

"Exactly."

"How do I do that?"

"I don't know, try telling him something important. Say something that will snap him out of it!"

Sakura thought. Something important I can tell him. _There's only one thing I can think of, but I can't tell him that. But if I don't my friends could be hurt, it's not worth my embarrassment. I have to tell him._

She looked at the blank white eyes before her as he bore down on her with his sword. 

"Li, I love you!" she blurted out.

For a second, the color flashed back into Li's eyes. He was fighting for control. Then he shook his head and his eyes returned to white and he began to attack again.

Sakura was knocked down, and her eyes grew wide in horror. _It didn't work. I'm going to die._ Surprisingly, her last thoughts were of her time on the island. How kind Li had been, how she had felt herself growing closer to him, and what he had said in the pool…_wait that's it_! 

As Li raised his sword for the deathblow, everything moved in slow motion. She saw her friends running towards her, they wouldn't make it, and she saw the Control Card smiling at his victory.

She took a deep breath and looked Li right in the eyes and shouted with genuine tears in her eyes, "I THOUGHT YOU WERE ALWAYS GOING TO PROTECT ME!"

The blade stopped an inch from her determined face. Li's eyes returned to normal.

"Oh, God Sakura, are you okay?" _What I almost did._

She was shaken but okay.

"NOOOOOO!" cried the Control Card as it grimaced with pain.

Sakura stood and looked fiercely at the card, producing her wand. 

"Control Card, return to your power CONFINED!"

With a swirl of darkness the figure formed into a card with a shadowy image on top. Sakura fell to her knees in exhaustion and Li was immediately at her side. 

Suddenly, everyone was talking, hugging, and congratulating. 

Sakura smiled, finally having been rescued.

Well, that's the finale folks. Bye. Oh wait…what's that you say…where's the sappy ending? **Sigh**. If you insist. J/K ya'll the prologue will have all the promised sap. Enough to send you to the dentist even **wink**. Anyways I'll probably put that up soon so just hang on a little longer okay! Please R&R. Luv ya! 


	8. Epilogue

**************************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters & I'm certainly not making any money off this, so please don't sue me.

****

Stranded: Epilogue

Sunlight danced over the smooth ripples of the water at the waterfall's momentum stirred the cool depths. The sweet music of birds again filled the air as shining butterflies drank from breathtaking flowers. 

Sakura stood among the relaxing beauty of the scene, preparing to say goodbye. She had a long trip home on a cramped plane and she would most likely never see this place again. She had such potent memories of this island that would stay with her forever. She felt a presence behind her, but did not turn. She just continued to bask in the serenity around her. 

Li approached her quietly, not wanting to break the spell of this enchanting place. He merely stood beside her and watched her watching the scene. Finally, he could contain himself no longer, he had to ask.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?" she murmured dreamily.

"What you said earlier…" he was unsure how to go on.

Sakura, who was caught up in the atmosphere, felt a compulsion to be totally forward.

"You mean when I said I love you?" she said with a slight smile.

"Yeah…did you mean it." Li lived in a moment of pure terror and agony.

"Yeah, well, that's what I'm here for," she murmured with a smile.

Recognizing his own words and realizing that she knew what they really meant, he grinned (yes grinned).

He gently took her shoulders and turned her to face him. 

"I think I should tell you that I…well…I"

Sakura put her fingers to his lips. 

"It's okay. You don't have to say it."

He carefully removed her fingers and held that hand.

"But I want to. Sakura, I love you." Saying those words, he felt a release of all the tension he had been holding inside and experienced a catharsis from his emotions.

A single tear ran down Sakura's cheek as she smiled. Li wiped the drop off with his finger then he kissed it and dipped it in the pool.

"Look," he said, "now this place will always contain a part of us."

"This place is so beautiful. Like a paradise. And now it's even more special."

Li grinned (again!). "You want to go it one better?"

"What do you mmmph--?" Her question was cut off by a soft pair of warm lips. And the beauty surrounding her melted into the beauty in her soul and she felt total bliss. 

In the bushes a few feet away: a video camera-wielding spy sighed in satisfaction. 

"I finally have the romantic scene for my collection. Life is good."

"Hey, what is that brat doing with my sister?"

"Hush, Tori. Or I won't let you be my film crew."

****

Grumble Mumble

The young lovers lips parted and their foreheads rested together. 

"Well, Sakura, are you ready to go home?"

"Hmm…did I ever leave?"

::Dramatic Fanfare Music:: **achem**. THE END! Yay! Whoopee! ::Confetti & streamers:: Aw, sad moans from audience. Don't worry, I'll think of a new story soon…I hope. Hehee. Anyways this has been a very rewarding experience for my first fic, so I will definitely be writing some more in the near future. Suggestions are welcome (help me!). S&S 4-ever baybee! (And yes, care, I know about the whole prologue thing in the part 6…check out my explanation in the review section of that chapter.) Please tell me what you thought and any way I could improve! Thanks a million. Luv ya!!!!!! 

~Miss BBD


End file.
